


Wars within Us ⚔️

by Fanwrittenlover



Series: Chronicles of the Dovahkiin Kulaas [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Bonding, Childhood, Childhood Memories, F/M, Family, Father Figures, Getting to Know Each Other, Growing Up, Happy Ending, Love, Magic, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Parent Death, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy, War, With A Twist, resurrected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanwrittenlover/pseuds/Fanwrittenlover
Summary: This is the story of Lagertha Hearthgarde she came from a nordic noble family in Cyrodiil. Keep in mind that Lagertha is the Mother of the dragonborn, and I was sick to death that my characters no having background of there parents so I made one.Happy Reading Guys! :)





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I had written a fanfiction long ago but didnt post it and little did i know i would be rewritten it, it has been fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for my bad grammar let me know if there are any problems.
> 
> Thanks.❤️

**Ulfric**

_30 years ago before the events of the last Dragonborn, before Skyrim was in chaos_  
_because of the civil war when things mattered and meanings meant something, before Ulfric Stormcloak became racist towards mer races._

_There was a time when he was less arrogant and not power hungry. He was a young man like every other young nord he was happy until the Great War came.._

_He had just left High Hrothgar he wouldn't want to miss the chance of fighting the Thalmor the_  
_third Aldmeri dominion now at the age of 22 he had decided to leave the Way of the voice, behind for battle instead. Much of Arngeir's dismay. He attempted to reason with Ulfric._  
_But he was having none of it the fires of rebellion burned within his blood. A warrior at heart you can say. He packet he belongings and headed down the mountain back to Windhelm. Then to Cyrodiil._

* * *

  _ **Lagertha** _  
_"But da! "please. she begged her father._  
_"No?" Lagertha your the only child I have."_  
_Lagertha was the only child to Lord Hearthgarde and Sariah Hearthgarde they were only trying to protect her._

_"How do you think things will go?" You would either die in battle or your head will be on a pike some were for the Thalmor to mock you "I said no my word is final."_

_"Da! "I'm 22 now, I can take care and handle myself my ma has been training me since I was but a young rascal._  
_"You would be proud of me! think of it this way I be doing our family our favour bringing honour to our family there has not been a warrior in our family since our ancestors helped stop the Oblivion Crisis please father just gave me the chance"_  
_"Well.. Sariah, "My darling wife. "What do you think should we do?" "Should we let our little fireball go?"_

_Lagertha looked at her mother praying and hoping to say yes._

_Sariah looked at her daughter with a smile. "Yes I think she should go she is ready for battle and she's old enough to make her own choices in her life. "But Lagertha you do realise this is not glory match a war is a very serious matter." "Don't play the hero, otherwise you will end up getting yourself killed."_

_"Yes ma."_

_"Very well, I will allow it._

_"Yes! She shouted. Lagertha was nothing but a warrior in her heart and soul. War was in her blood she couldn't deny it._

_"But one condition, her father said. "And what's that father she asked._  
_"Do get yourself killed! he said._  
_"Now you are free to leave."_  
_"Yes father._

_She left her father's study feeling overwhelmed with happiness. She went up to her room and started packing her essentials._

_"Wait! A familiar voice filled Lagertha's ears._  
_She turned around before leaving._  
_It's was her mother Sariah._  
_"Lagertha you need to be careful."_

_"I know ma" stop fussy other me?" I'm not a little girl anymore. I'm a grown woman now._

_"I'm sorry for fussy dear, but you understand, we are just scared to lose you?"_

_"Mother, you and father will not lose me. "I can't make this promise but what I can do is stay alive long enough for you's to be proud of me._

_She grabbed her sword and shield, and her armour and made her way outside of Cyrodiil to signed up to join the fight against the Thalmor._

_" swear, I won't let those bastards win, and I won't let my family down._  

* * *

  **Now**  
Before the 30th of Frostfall Lagertha Hearthgarde, had gotten her family's approval to fight and join the ranks of the Empire to fight in the great war. Lagertha had joined the ranks a few months ago raising up. She was already known as a Captain having a title can also be a burden that would mean people are going to die under her command.

It was a beautiful sunny day the Imperials were going though there day to day life.

Meanwhile Ulfric was talking with his father along side with Galmar Stone-Fist.  
Having a few drinks of nord mead.

"I had spoken to a young nord woman she's quite the rascal said Hoag. "She's like a small fireball wanting to let loose.

"Sounds interesting, did you catch her name?" Galmar asked curious.

"Aye! her name is "Lagertha Hearthgarde. "She's a noble from Cyrodiil."

"Pfft! nothing but politics if you ask me. "Son?" "who are you looking at?"

"What?" Sorry father, I was... Distracted. "By what?" he said the young nord women going about in their armour son quite looking at them and get back to the convention in hand.

Suddenly all the men gasped when a young attractive female walked passed the tent. However this woman got Ulfric’s fall attention he even checked her out from behind she had the nicest smooth damn legs he had ever seen on a woman and her hips weren't that bad either.

In a trance Ulfric decide to follow the woman something stuck to him with her like a magnet.  
Ulfric had took a liking to her and wanted to know her name. Even though his father told him it, he wasn't paying any attention.

Lagertha was on her way to the white gold tower in Cyrodiil to give her report to the emperor himself. Suddenly she accidentally bumping into a man knocking him down along with her.

When she came to, Lagertha came face to face with the man who she was now on top of.

"Oh god, "uh sorry I should of watched were I was going?" she said. Just then she caught a glimpse of the person who she fell on.

"By Talos he's gorgeous." her mind said.  
She was on top of him just then he opened his eyes all he could see was a young attractive female face in front of him. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of icy blue. Her hair was soft but it was a red Auburn shade. But full of braids.  
Her face features were young, her skin was soft as a flower petal and fair but her cheeks were perfectly round. "She was beautiful" he thought.

By the looks of her, she was a Nord.  
"That's quite alright miss" the other young nord had said. She immediately got off of him both of them felt awkward. Both of their faces turned a shade pink.

Lagertha picked herself up from the ground. She turned to the man and held out her hand to him giving him some help. He gladly accepted it.

"I will have to learn to be more careful next time?" said Lagertha. The two Nords stared at each other Suddenly a sparks of connection pulsed through their body's. "Are you alright?" she finally spoke.

Deeply gazed into each other got them curious and wondering about each other.

"Aye?" I'm alright he said.

"I'm Lagertha Hearthgarde. Formally introducing herself to him. "I'm one of the Captains leading the the army's.

"May I ask who you are?"

"Ulfric" he said with a smile, "Ulfric Stormcloak" he said.

"Really?" she said raising her eyebrows and with her jaw hanging open. "Ain't you Hoag's son?.

"Aye." How do you know that he's my father?" He asked curious.

"Pfft! I just recently spoken to him and twice before. "He's a great man I admire his battle tactics and strategies he also spoke highly of you.

"You must be so proud of your father?" I know I would be if I was his child she said with a smile.  
"I am he simply said. Ulfric loved his father more than anything there's nothing in the world he wouldn't do for him.

Ulfric spoke up. "If you don't mind me asking perhaps we could spar some time a hand to hand combat training or weapons if you prefer?" Maybe tonight if your not doing anything. "Ya sure just don't come crying to me when your face is flat on the ground.  
"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't curious about your skills in battle.  
"Well aren't you observant?" She said surprisingly.  
"Maybe have a drink after our brawl?" said Ulfric.  
smirking at the idea. "If It involves nord mead?" then I'm in. "So? how is that i have not seen you around he asked.

"Well I have been busy helping the recruits train for the battle to come. "It's not easy but we do what we can this war is a serious matter many people will died in this gods forsaken war. "And I want them to be ready for battle soon as possible it's either die or die trying.

"Well I have to go Ulfric, "sorry to cut it short but I will catch you tonight. Bye and may Talos be with you, waving at him with a wide smile on her face.

"You to Lagertha?" he whispered under his breath.


	2. A Dying Empire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right chapter 2 is done.
> 
> I had to upload this from my phone I will add new tags soon. Had alot of fun writing this.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Ulfric, Galmar and Hoag were enjoying their drinks. However, there were loud noises coming from outside. Ulfric got up from his seat to go and check to see what was going on.

 "Come on! "LAGERTHA! "Show that imperial how a true Nord never backs down. Ulfric could see that Lagertha was sparring with the other Captain's. Ulfric looked at her up and down she was toned and muscular. She could easily in power the imperial but she didn't.

"If you will excuse me, father?" "I have some training to do with Lagertha," he said. Both of them said in ohs. Both Galmar and Hoag watched Ulfric walking up to Lagertha. "He'd better watch himself, so he doesn't get his rear end kicked said Galmar. "Aye, "I hope everything that I taught him is enough?" said Hoag. "I know one thing for sure is that our family is known to be quick-tempered, "I hope he doesn't take the defect to hard. or Lagertha?" in that matter.

"Oh come on?" Lagertha is that your best shot!"

"Don't you dare mock me! she threatens while focusing on the Imperial.

"You call yourself a Nord!" I thought true Nord's never back down! "THAT'S ENOUGH, "I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU IMPERIAL BASTARD! Lagertha with her knuckles clutching into action and with a full-blown punch right to the eye and stomach. She then pulled the knife from her boot and placed the knife right up against his throat. "Don't you ever think for one minute that I won't beat your hide up. "I won't hesitate to do so. "You have to stay focus welp otherwise you will be dead in 6 seconds. She let the Imperial go but then Ulfric had approached her. "Mind if I cut in?" he asked.

"Ulfric, isn't this a surprise, "Sure choose your weapon. Ulfric picked up his axe and started to dual with Lagertha. The minute she started he had her pinned against the practice dummy. Without thinking Lagertha had kissed him, her first kiss. "She had always wonder what it was like. Most of the people had cheered for both of them some had even wolf whistled them both. Ulfric was startled but gave in, her lips pressed against his turns into a deep passionate kiss she tasted sweet but yet not bitter. Ulfric returned the passion, and when their lips partied he was smiling. It had been months they have been like this and have even started a relationship. Each night Lagertha would visit Ulfric in his tent while everyone was asleep that is when Lagertha and Ulfric had gotten intimate with each other. 

* * *

 A Nordic war horn sounded the alarm the Thalmor ever approaching very fast. Everyone Nord imperial every human race was there ready to fight or die trying.

Lagertha was on the front lines. Walking back and forth ready and. so eager to fight. "This is it, people, "We are going to take them down or die trying let the god's witness the Thalmor downfall! "If we stand united together the odds will win over our favour everyone on me! "FOR CYRODIIL!, "FOR SKYRIM! FOR THE EMPIRE!!! Everyone had yelled. Everyone follows Lagertha into battle along with the other generals and captains. Lagertha was standing next to Ulfric and Galmar. She figured If her ancestor, the Hero of Kvatch could do it, so can she. She began to run bravely and confident into battle, the Thalmor readied themselves for combat. Casting their fancy magic spells.

The mer and men meet with teeth slashing and swords and Shields clashing. Some few thalmor had already died on the battlefield meeting Lagertha's blade. She wore her Nordic armour with her hair in a braid auburn hair, her hair was as bright as fire.

Lagertha was in the middle of the battlefield with Ulfric back to back they were surrounded by Thalmor Lagertha had an idea in mind.

The Bear of Eastmarch, Hoag was losing his temper while in battle. "Die you elven bastards!" "Wow, Lagertha thought. "I guess he is well known in Skyrim for his temper. Then again some Jarl's are ill-tempered, "I guess?"

Lagertha wasn't trained in the art of magic by any family member or teacher but she had trained herself. She had powerful spells that she had taught herself she was mostly interested in the art of destruction magic. Lagertha cast her blizzard spell and held Ulfric close to her chest to protect him from any harm that the spell would cause. Ice had surrounded them like a barrier, a shield of protection as it did the Thalmor had gotten too close and ended up frozen them to death. "Ha! ha! take that twats." Ulfric turned to look at Lagertha with his eyebrows raised and his face in fear. ‘You're a magic welder?" he asked. "That I am Ulfric, "but I only use my spells when it's absolutely necessary. "You don't have to fear me Ulfric, "I won't hurt you with my magic. she said. The fear on his face began to disappear, just reassuring him calmed his fear down. "When did you learn magic he asked. "ULFRIC! "Less talking more fighting, remember we are in the middle of a battle." Lagertha had said.

"Right, "AYE! He said. They had been Battling for 3 days straight everyone was tired and their body's where weakening. On the other side of the battlefield, Lagertha was having the time of her life killing Thalmor. "98, 99, 100, 101, 102 She was counting how many Thalmor she had killed. Ulfric was back to back with her all the way he was counting as well.

"Aww "Come on Ulfric! You need to stop falling behind. Ulfric spoke up "Lagertha, "I know this is a bad time, but after the war will you come back with me to Skyrim and be my wife?" he asked. Lagertha stopped in her tracks and stabbed her sword into the grass. "Did I hear that right, "Did he just asked me to marry him?" She thought. She turned to him. She leaned into him and said "I thought you would never ask." and came closer to kiss him. She was so in love with him how could she refuse.

Suddenly a few Thalmor soldiers were approaching towards them from over the hills. "Excuse me for a minute Love?" Lagertha turned to face the Thalmor they came closer and closer Lagertha used her Battlecry and Ulfric used his Thu'um. "Now where were we?" She grabbed him by the collar of his armour and kissed him slow and tenderly.

* * *

 Years Later.. 4th Era, 175.

"Are you kidding me! "Titus are you really going to give up what we Nords had held most dear our God Talos, and what about the Blades?" they will be slaughtered like animals. "Think this over once you had that to the Thalmor they will drag people out their homes and gods forbid what they will do to them!. "Plus it would be disrespecting the Septim density that they once helped build this empire. "Are you forgetting my family would be ruined?" "When you sign that peace treaty. "Enough! Lagertha, I understand your concern, "but if we don't end this war it will go on forever. "Wars do not go on forever Titus?" "You're just saying that as an excuse." "We can fight it some of us are left standing?" she said.

"No Lagertha! "Too many people have died during this war and it's time to end it. "I don't have a choice in this matter he said. "Everyone has a choice your just picking the wrong one. "If that is your wish then, "So be it but I will no longer be the captain of this empire. She handed her imperial helmet.

"Take this empire and peace treaty and cram it up your rear end. Titus looked at Lagertha in shock with his eyebrows raised. "I will not fight for an empire that is dying. "I guess it's true, that the empire died 200 years ago. "When Martin Septim sacrificed himself to save all of Tamriel. "Did you ever think once about that?" "He saved everyone from Mehrunes Dagon and without him you would not be here. Titus went quit. "No, "I guess not then, "You disappoint me, Titus, "You will never be a great ruler like him, "In fact, you are far from it. "Unless you destroy Thalmor then I will not take part in this." Before she got to the door, "But mark my words, there will be an uprising one day with us Nord's and you would be powerless to stop it even my own child if the gods blessed me with one will fight against you. She walked out. She walks down the hallway and spotted Ulfric. "Well, How did it go? He asked. "Not very well Ulfric, he knows. "I'm right but in his mind, he thinks this is the only way, "But I told him everyone has a choice. "But he is chosen the wrong one. 

Ulfric could feel his blood boiling up but kept his cool. "And are you still loyal to the empire?. "No, she said "I quit I'm not fighting for it anymore plus I told him to cram it up his rear end. "Ha! Ulfric had laughed. "That's my girl," he said with a wide grin on his face. "I wish I could have seen his face when you said that. "Oh, It was priceless." She said. "I need to move my family to safety before the Thalmor comes for them. "Lagertha?" get your family to safety, I will stay here for now but when you finish taking care of your family meet me in Skyrim, Windhelm. Ulfric Stormcloak had fallen in love with Lagertha Hearthgarde either it was her combat skills, or her beauty, who known's.

"Ulfric, She said softly and opened her arms into a deep and warm hug. Suddenly Lagertha felt sickly she been like this for 3 months now even after the battle and she has no clue what's wrong with her. But before Lagertha left Ulfric gave his amulet of Talos to her and said “Here if you wear this it will protect you, and don't ever forget that you mean the world to me?" she thanked him with a kiss and went on her way. But then the Thalmor came and took Ulfric away and imprisoned him. Before he could attend the peace treaty.


	3. Unplanned Surprise

Before Lagertha had left the city she went to see a healer. "How long did you say that this has been going on the healer asked.

"3 months she answered. "Congratulations! She said. Lagertha looked at her with a blank expression of confusion on her face.

"My dear, you're with a child." "What! she shouted.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "Yes, we have people come to see us about morning sickness. "You're in the first stages of pregnancy. "But you will have to be careful, or you will risk having a miscarriage."

"By the god's she said. "I'm going to be a mummy!.

"Ulfric and I, are having a baby! "I have to tell my family and his. "But I will wait until I get to Windhelm to tell him. "My parents will want to know first."

* * *

Later that day.

"I think you will be safe here the cabin is hidden well deep in the Jerall mountains. "Before I go, "I have something to tell you. "I'm hoping your not angry with me, but “I'm... with a child, she blurted out.

Iorek and Sariah looked at each other and when their daughter's words kicked in they were happy about the news.

"By Talos, we are going to be grandparents! they shouted. They were sure the whole of Skyrim and Cyrodiil had heard them.

"Our beloved daughter, Why would you think for one minute that we would be mad at you. "I don't know?" she said maybe its just nerves. "We are happy for you, who is the father?" they both asked. "Ulfric Stormcloak" a Nord from Skyrim and who is a son of a Jarl. "I had met him during the war," she said.

"Wow you're moving up in the world?" said Sariah. "I wouldn't go that far ma?" said Lagertha. "I have to go you will see me again soon, keep in contact with me and let me know if you need anything.

Lagertha had said her goodbyes to her family and left for Skyrim. She had finally reached Skyrim. Within days she was halfway to Windhelm.

She had heard a lot about Skyrim. She knew her ancestors were from Skyrim, But she didn't realise how cold it was. But she can cope with it. That Atmoran ice does run through her veins after all.

Lost in her thoughts, she heard something, and it was heading right towards her. Nord's wearing fur armour she had noticed.

Lagertha's motherly instinct kicked in she stood her ground ready to attack, bandits she thought. And as they got closer her thoughts were confirmed. Her thoughts turn to her baby, who is still in her womb. "I won't die today not while I have something to live for! she yelled.

The men attacked beating her black and blue leaving her severely injured. She used her Battlecry and a few spells, but they overpowered her and stole the items she had on her and left her to die. Lagertha holding her shoulder, while bleeding started to crawl slowing with one arm calling out for help as loud as she could. No not like this! Tears streaming from her eyes. "I have to live Talos help me, please! begging to her god. "Heeeelp! She yelled once more she can mange. Then she fainted and everything went into darkness.

Lagertha opened her eyes, and took a deep breath and sat up quickly she then turns to her shoulder.

"Ow! Fuck, she cursed.

"Woh, easy now! "Don't get up so quickly your still injured and need a lot of rest."

"Wait?" what? "where am I?" Lagertha panicked. "Your safe, that's what matters the stranger had said.

"Who are you? Lagertha asked. "My name is Mei, and this is my husband Ririkan."

"We are one of the last akaviri groups living in Tamriel she explained." Lagertha was in disbelief. "I thought they were gone?" Lagertha realised what she just said. "Ah..that is.. I mean.. I mean no offence by that."

"Mei looked at her and smiled. It's alright none taken she said softly. "Nice to meet Mei, "I'm Lagertha and thank you for saving my life."

"We heard Yelling," said Mei. "We came as soon as we heard you yelling and to see what was going on and that's when we found you lying on the ground unconscious. "You were out for a few days at least, it was difficult treating your wounds but we managed. "I'm glad to see your still alive and our efforts weren't in vain."

"Thanks, she said. I'm grateful. "No problem," Mei said. "Who attacked you?" she asked. "Whose damn bandits, "I did my best to defend myself but they were too strong and they overpowered me. "I was to busy defending my child."

"Child! She said. "Wait are you?" "Yes," Lagertha said.

"I see... "We just had a child ourselves not long ago." Mei went to her husband to take her newborn gently cradled, Ririkan past his newborn son to his wife.

"This is Kaidan, my son, Lagertha look at Kaidan with aws, her face softened and with one smile. She held her hand out to him. Kaidan was asleep, his little fingers wrapped around Lagertha's finger tightly.  "If I may ask what's parenthood like?"

"It's great, but also very hard. But my son is quiet, and always sleeping so I can't complain" said Mei. "But honestly, it's the best feeling in the world.

"How far are you into your… pregnancy?" Mei asked politely. "3 months she said. "That's great Lagertha, Mei put her hand on her belly began to glow and within 6 seconds it was over. Mei looked at her and said "It's a girl that you are having. Lagertha was shocked "How.. she blurred out. "Oh, what's a secret she said laughing. "Ok ok. you don't have to tell me.

"You did save my life after all. "Damn?" she thought. "I really have to stop being so nosy. Mei smiled at her, with ancient akaviri magic she said. "Magic? That's quite the spell you got there. "Thank you but I'm not going to bore you about the details. "Why are you in a secure environment?" Should the rest of Tamriel know that you still exist?" She asked. "No the Thalmor are after us, "They would kill us one by one if they knew. "But I can't tell you the rest "I'm sorry. "I never meant to be so nosy. "I'm sorry if I had offended," said Lagertha. "No" it's not that your fine Mei smiled.

* * *

A week later.

Lagertha, and Mei and the rest of the group travelled to the nearest town. Which was Whiterun.

"Thanks, Mei, for everything you have done for me, and I won't forget it. "Your welcome, Lagertha anytime. "Goodbye Lagertha, and I wish you the best. Lagertha turned to her and smiled. "Who knows maybe my daughter and your son will meet one day. "I hope so?" said Mei. And just like that, they left. While in Whiterun she came across Jorrvaskr mead hall of the companions. Where she had taken refuge. Kodlak took her in, she had nowhere to go and Jorrvaskr was a safe place.

Lagertha had written letters to her family and Ulfric, But none of them replayed. Lagertha was getting really worried she knew they would right back but it had been weeks seen she last heard from them, something was wrong. She knew she had to go back to the Jerall mountains to see if her family was still safe. (They still worshipped Talos after the war in Secret.) But she knew that would have to wait after the baby was born.

Months and months later, on the 16th of Midyear, 4th Era 176 she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl. "Aren't you the most beautiful thing, I have ever laid eyes on. Kodlak came into the room to see how she was doing. Tears were streaming down her eyes. She looked at Kodlak and smiled, she was the happiest mama in the world.

"Isn't she beautiful Kodlak?" She asked. "Aye that she is! "You will be a great mother," he said. "I have tried to write Ulfric about her but he hasn't replied. "I'm getting very worried. "Calm down girl, he's just maybe busy with the war over and all. "No, I don't think it's that my gut tells me otherwise. "I have a bad feeling about this, "Kodlak held her baby. while she got up from the bed but Kodlak had stopped her. Lagertha had sat back down on the bed. She was too weak to go looking for her lover Lagertha had just given birth. Kodlak gave Lagertha her baby back. She then looked at her newborn daughter “Arietta” she said. Kodlak looked at her "what was that youngling?" he asks. "Her name is “Arietta, “Arietta Mera Stormcloak” she proudly said. Arietta looked exactly like her mother, the nose, mouth, cheeks, But Arietta eyes were two different colours her left eye was green and her right eye was icy blue. Her hair was a was auburn but a shade lighter than her mothers.

"You are my Daughter, "My little warrior, and you're the best story that "I have ever made.


	4. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 4. 
> 
> Enjoy.

After 4 weeks later after Lagertha had given birth to Arietta. She packed up, Weapons, Armor and everything else. She was ready to go back to Cyrodiil to see what had happened to her family. She went to see Kodlak before she left.

"Kodlak, I will be going back to the Jerall mountains, "I should only be a week at least If I'm not back before then. "I will write you a letter and thanks for babysitting Arie for me I appreciate it. "No troubles Lagertha, happy travels and stay safe.

"I will or at least I will try Kodlak, and thanks for everything you have done for me. Lagertha left the room the young Farkas and Vilkas stopped Lagertha dead in her tracks. "You leaving already?" said Farkas. "Yes I have to know why my family have not been writing to me I just know something is wrong Farkas, "I have been worried sick.

"I'm sure they are fine Lagertha," said Vilkas. "Vilkas letters don't just stop coming you know. "If you don't mind I have to go. Vilkas stops her with his hand on her shoulder and said "Be careful Lagertha, it could be a trap you never know. She took his arm off her shoulder and she said "I know that but I have to know. "Stay safe Lagertha!" Farkas had shouted. "See you later Boys, and behave yourselves with a smile.

* * *

Lagertha left Arietta with Kodlak. She travelled back to the Jerall mountains to find out about what had happened to her family. But when she arrived she was horrified to what she discovered. Smoke was filling the air, everything around her was burnt to the ground. She looked everywhere for her family. When she did find them they were…

"NO! NO! NO! NOOOO! She screamed on the top of her lungs that made her throat all sore. Lagertha rushed to her mother side who was still alive.

"Mother! She shouted. Her emotions were out of control sadness filled her icy blue eyes, tears streaming down her fair skin upon her face.

"What happened! She demanded. "The...Thalmor.. the..they came and.. slaughter your father we didn't tell you but we still worshipped Talos even after the ... war... "Lagertha, you have to listen to me.” "Get out of here before they come back! your lover Ulfric has been captured by them I heard them mentioning the name Ulfric." While they were talking I guess they thought I was dead. "I don't want you to get caught by them even though your wearing an amulet of Talos they are hunting down people that who still worship him. "NOW GO!.

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU LIKE THIS.," said the upset Lagertha.

Sariah let out a short laugh. "Ha,” you were always stubborn, "Always…ow! let your emotions show, "I'm... so proud... of you Lagertha I love...you." She said while spitting out blood. "Protect Arietta with your life. "You two are the last remaining members of our bloodline. "I will?" Lagertha had said.

Her eyes began to close and Sariah took her last breath. "Mother?" Please don't leave! "Mother?" she sobbed. Lagertha cried uncontrollably for hours on end.

She managed to give them a proper burial and left soon after. Lagertha was angry, Raging, she felt her anger take over, the blood her veins began to boil. She wanted revenge. With her blood boiling, and with fire in her eyes, she went to search for Ulfric.

But then the Thalmor stopped her dead in her tracks. You there Nord! Your coming with us, you're under arrest for Talos Worshipping. Lagertha's knuckles curly up to the point when her nails were digging into the palm of her hands, they were bleeding but she did not care. I rather fucking die, that what you had done to my family! She readied herself for battle but before she could a Thalmor had sneaked from the back of her and hit her on the back of the head and then she blacked out.

* * *

When she came to, she had noticed she was in chains. "Lagertha! "Lagertha! "wake up! A familiar voice had called her. She looked at the person next to her. "ULFRIC!!! She shouted. "Pay attention, Nord!

Ulfric's screams filled the room. "Fucking stop it! Lagertha had shouted, "You're killing him.

"That will be enough for today, the high elf had said. "I'm Elenwen your here to be taught a lesson for worshipping Talos."

"Once a man, but never meant to be a god! She said. Lagertha had spit on her and said "GO AND FUCK YOURSELF!!! She shouted.

Lagertha was then subjected to unspeakable means of torture. Hours became days, weeks, then months. Finally, she was at her last straw, a someone new came into the prison. Lagertha had written 2 letters to Kodlak taken her amulet and folded with the letter please I beg you take this to Kodlak Whitemane make your he gets it she handed over 5000 gold to him. Yes, miss.

She was weak and she could not live anymore not like this Ulfric was taken away again to be tortured.

That night Ulfric and Lagertha shared a cell together and almost never left each other's arms. Lagertha was eventually dragged away from Ulfric and chained up and then Ulfric was next. Elenwen mutilated Lagertha as a means to break Ulfric. With him being forced to watch. His screams were the only thing that could be heard within the entire embassy that night. She looked at Ulfric In her last dying breath and said "I was with a child when I left and I was attacked by bandits at the time heading for Skyrim.

"I wanted to surprise you? "But…I didn't know how you would react...i.i was scared I gave birth to her she's.. your...daughter her name is..."Ari...etta." she's safe.

"Good...bye, my ...lo...Lagertha closed her eyes and her spirit left her lifeless body. Ulfric gave in and gave the information to the Thalmor.

Lagertha's death had a great impact on Ulfric, turning him from a cocky and into a cold, vengeful, and depressed man. He never married nor even loved. and never had sexual or emotional relations with a woman ever again. With the peace treaty signed and Ulfric losing his beloved.

Ulfric Stormcloak was enraged and it got worse when a group of Bretons called the Reachmen who are now known as the Forsworn took over Markarth but Hrolfdir Jarl of Markarth made a deal with Ulfric that if he retook the reach than he would allow worship of Talos. Ulfric agreed and his militia took over the Reach. Madanach who was the leader of the reachmen was captured and was placed in the Cidhna Mine and Jarl Hrolfdir lived up to his promise and restored worship of Talos in Markarth for a while, when the Imperial Legion arrived, Ulfric refused to let them into the city until they agreed with free worship of Talos but deaths kept rising and rising so the Legion had no choice but to restore worship despite it going against the White-Gold-Cordonat, The Imperial Legion hoped the Dominion didn't find out but eventually they did the Legion kicked out Ulfric and his army and arrested them with help of Jarl Hrolfdir. Some say this betrayal led to the Stormcloak rebellion

Ulfric's father Hoag who was Jarl of Windhelm at the time, died while Ulfric was imprisoned, Ulfric eventually got out of prison and took the throne as Jarl of Windhelm.

After this Ulfric had started to look for his so-called daughter that Lagertha was telling him about. But with no luck, he had given up and started to turn himself to other matters.

One day, maybe just maybe he and his daughter will meet face to face.


	5. A Letter from Lagertha and Ariettas  Childhood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did abit about Ariettas childhood just bits and pieces really still try to come up with more but chapter 5 seems ok to me. I really enjoyed writing this fanfiction I have been working on it for months.
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter of Lagerthas story.

Kodlak was out in the training yard with little Arietta cradling in his arms, alongside with Farkas and Vilkas.

A Man came up to him and said "These two letters, are for you. "Thank you, "You may go?" said Kodlak. Kodlak opened the letter to see what was inside he knew right away it was from Lagertha.

**" _Kodlak._**

_**"I was able to smuggle this letter out from the thalmor embassy, and I paid every last septim that I had."** _

_**"Give this letter and amulet to Arietta. "When she's old enough to understand. "I won't be able to be the mother that she deserves because I am in Sovngarde now." "Please take care of my little girl, and make sure she lives a happy life."** _

_**"Talos guide you.** _

_**Lagertha.** _

He closed the letter and was sad for Lagertha she had passed on.

Kodlak was now left in the care of little Arie, For now on from here on now Kodlak took Arietta in, and raised her as his own. She grew up a happy childhood and started her training with Kodlak in her early teens. She mostly favoured bows and but her close combat strategy was a dagger and Shield. Despite Arietta being brought up among warriors. She was very well-educated and loves to read books. Unlike Farkas and Vilkas, she has both smarts and strength.

* * *

 _ **Arietta's Childhood.**  _ ****

**Age: 4**

Kodlak along with Farkas and Vilkas, and Arietta were in the fields outside of Whiterun. Vilkas was playing tag in the fields with Farkas. and Arie was sitting beside Kodlak making flower crowns. "Kodlak... was all she can get out. Kodlak turned his attention to little Arie she handed him a flower crown that she made. "Here for you." You made this for me he asked softly. Yah! I hope you like it. "I love it lass, "I love it. It nearly bought a tear to his eyes. "If only your mother were alive she would of loved you. Kodlak still remembered the day when Arie was 6 months old and she started calling him dada but soon enough when she was old enough to understand she stopped calling him that and just stick with Kodlak. Because Kodlak was not her father and he did not allow it. 

**Age: 7**

"Hey Cheese brain?" "How did you learn that technique, it looks so cool. "Can I try?" little Arie asked. "Laughing and giggling all the way."

"Maybe when you're a lot older Arie. "This weapon is too heavy for you to weld it. "I don't think you will manage to wield it yet, "Little Flower. Said Farkas. "Aww, "No fair?" she said going in a huff. Farkas gave in to Arie's cuteness. "Alright fine, "Just don't hurt yourself or "I will be held responsible. Farkas handed Arie the heavy sword. "As if she could hold that heavy thing," said Vilkas. "Vilkas give her a chance first?" Just as soon as Farkas gave the large sword to little Arie. Arie studied the sword looked up and down with every angle of it. But could not manage it because it was too heavy for her. She picked up a wooden dagger and hit him with everything she had. Soon later she became very good at it. "Your learning fast little flower, "No doubt you'll make a great shield-sister one day." "Yah! Arie yelled. Soon after Kodlak came outside and saw Arietta was wielding a wooden dagger and fighting Farkas leaving him flat on his rear end.

"Arie! He yelled. "Put that down, "It's time for dinner. "It's ok Kodlak, "I'm not hungry. "Put it down and come inside and eat. "Farkas?" "We will be training later." "Lass, "You need to eat or you won't be able to become big and strong. "Ok Kodlak, "Can I have a sweet roll after dinner. "Pleaseeeeee? In her most cutest voice.

"Yes, "You can little warrior but only if you eat all of you're dinner." "Yah! She cheered.

**Age: 13**

Kodlak had taken Arietta on a hunting trip near solitude. Arie ended up getting lost in a snowstorm. And found herself in Shadowgreen cavern. This is where she meets Kaidan for the first time. Arietta walked into the cave, rubbing her arms shivering from the cold outside. She was taken back by the beauty of this place. "Oh my God it's freezing out there," she said. She wandered around exploring the place. Wearing her boob tube breastplate covering her fort and back, shoulder steel shoulder plate with leather straps and her fur skirt that only covered her knees, and fur boots. And steel dagger. Long straight light auburn hair with yellow streks into a long low ponytail. She looked exactly like her mother, Lagertha. She was about to go and explore until she was attacked by wolves, she screamed in fright but readied herself for combat. On the other hand, someone else was in the cave exploring. A boy came running to see what was going on. By the time he reaches the young teen. She had already killed the wolves. She put her dagger back into its sheath. And looked at the boy. "Sorry?" said Arie.

"Didn't mean to startle ya. "Wolves can be a pain in the rear end."

The boy looked at the wolves they were burned alive.  "Are you here exploring too?" she asked the boy.

"Yes..he had said. "Who are you? he said.

"Oh where are my manners when I need them," she said sarcastically. "My name is "Arietta, But you, my friend, can call me Arie. "And you are…

"Kaidan, My name is Kaidan.

"Kaidan eh?" "That's an unusual name, but unique I like it. "Different from all the other names that I have heard about. Kaidan eyed her up and down she looked like a warrior. But what Kaidan liked about was she was the most beautiful girl he had her seen. And a great personality to go with it. He could tell she was in her early teens. "So Kaidan "How old are you?" "I'm 14 and a half he said. "What about you?" "I'm 13 and a half she said. "I'm sorry that I spoiled your adventures but I got separated from Kodlak while hunting, "I must have wandered too far and a snowstorm came and I ended up taken shelter in here, "Until the storm passes anyway," she said awkwardly.

Kaidan was shy away from her until she spoke once again. 'I guess we are going to be stuck in here for a while eh? 'Oh I know? "lets make a fire."That way we can keep ourselves warm until the storm passes and not freeze to death. Both of them rounded up sticks that are able to burn and Arie started the fire and used her flame spell to start it. Arietta was secretly studying magic she didn't like training with a dagger and shield maybe when she was still a child, But now all grown up she has a change of heart. Magic was her primary and secondary defence. The dagger was kept as a last line of defence.

While the snow roaring outside Kaidan and Arietta sat near the warm fire had began to small talk. It felt like it lasted for hours and Arietta was grown tired. Kaidan offered to keep Arietta warm even though he was very shy. Arie had scoot over beside him and cuddled into him to keep herself warm. Their heads touched and Arie had an urge inside her longing for something to happen. In the shadows Kai's and Arie's faces were touching. Kaidan was so close to Arie he could smell the sweet scent of lavender and honey. Kaidan merely wished to look at her face once again. Arietta startles him with a kiss. The kiss was hot and wet. Kaidan once startled gladly gave into her every demise. His cheeks flushed with redness, and feeling of embarrassment came over him but at the same time he enjoyed it. Arietta's heart beats faster and faster, she could swear her heart was about to burst out of her chest. Her thoughts were racing though her mind. The fear came to light when she realized what she was doing and pushed Kaidan away. Arie pressed herself towards the large rocks behind her in shock, fearing for Kaidan's reaction. But before she could, a familiar voice called out to her.

"ARIE! "ARE YOU IN HERE! Kodlak shouted. 'I have to go, "Bye" "Kaidan.

Kaidan was left on his own once again. "Arietta?" he whispered he will remember that name and the sweet taste of her lips pressed on his.

"Blast it girl, "Didn't I tell you not to Wanderer off. "Sorry?" Kodlak "But I couldn't help it. "I love to explore.

"Damn it, lass, "Take a telling.

"Yes Kodlak," she said muttering under her breath. Kaidan let out a small laugh.

Arietta will always remember her first kiss and it was with Kaidan.

After Kaidan was sweet on a noble girl but nothing serious happened and the girl was married off. 

**Age: 16**

Arie had grown up into a fiery redhead. She was working in the bannered mare as a food merchant she had many admirers and men would even go to lengths just to tease she would ignore it. But even men tried being touchy-feely towards her. Arie would burn their hands off if they even tried.

Arietta went out hunting with Farkas and Vilkas one night. They camped near the lake outside of Riverwood. She hide behind a large tree truck and started to undress. Once undressed she made her way into to water. Which was extremely cold but she didn't care.

Arie could see afar light in the distant. A man who was with another woman arguing about something she hide herself underneath the water listening to the conversion.But when she did. The man walked away from her to avoid anymore arguing. He started to undress himself and headed towards the water.

Arietta kept her distant and washed herself quietly. Farkas then called out to her, for dinner was ready. "ARIE! dinner is ready! This made the other man across the lake startled and he was on high alert now. Arie rushed out of the water not caring how much noise she makes her friends were more imported. She hurried her clothes on and headed towards Farkas who was the one calling on her and covered her hand onto his mouth telling him to shut up because they were not alone. For the passed 4 hours things had calm down. Arie sneaked out of the camp in the middle of the night she headed towards the lake again she knew her nosy side will one day be the death of her.

It was the man again from earlier but she could not see him in the dark because the shadows covered his body and his reflection. All of a sudden while staring at him she made a sudden movement Arietta looked back quickly to hide. The same man looked behind him with his sword on his back ready to fight but nobody was their. The man then went behind the rocks to see if anyone was their. Ha! Found you."I knew someone was spying on us." Her face was covered when she looked up the man raised his sword to strike her. But before he did, She called out to him by name. "Kaidan!! he stopped and hesitated. Arietta opened her eyes and looked at him. He begun to ask her questions.

"Who are you and "What do you want? "How do you know my name? "Kaidan its me! Arietta. I don't know a woman named Arietta. 

She then recalled her first kiss with him. "Do you remember you met a young girl who got lost in the storm and ended up taking shelter in Shadowgreen cavern and she had her first kiss with you? by the fire pit. He then lowered his sword. "Arie? "Hi Kaidan long time no see. Her had her cloak and hood up.

Arie what are you doing here? he asked. I'm on a hunting trip with my family she answered. "Every time you go on a hunting trip you always ended up finding and meeting me again.

Yah?.. Kaidan very true speaking of hunting my family are sleeping right know. And I will admit my nosiness got the better of me.

Ah? so you were spying on me? Kaidan looking so smug about it. Arie's face went white then full of embarrassment.

"I…I..I no its nothing like that! She argued trying to hide the redness in her cheeks but she had her hood on so he did not see. Kaidan then hushed her to keep her voice down before she wakes up everyone.

Kaidan then noticed she had her hood still covering her face he then stepped closer to her and pulled her hood back. There in the moonlight her face was revelled to him the same fiery red hair she always had and the unusual eyes he looked into years ago. She was so beautiful more beauty than what Rosalind has.

"If you plan on going hunting, now is the time to do it. Arietta then asked if he would join her and to her surprise he happily agreed.

After their little hunting trip together Arie and Kai had been catching up and stargazing half the night together but now, dawn was breaking. "I better get back before my family worry about me. Same but maybe we will see each other again he said.

"Aye, I would like that Kai. They both said their goodbyes and hugged before leaving and went their separate ways. When Arie went back to camp Farkas was already up.

"Hey Arie were did you go this morning Farkas asked curiously raising an eyebrow. I brought treat from hunting this morning she held out many rabbits and without any warning she flung it in his direction. "Thanks Arie, your the best. "

"No problem cheese brain, smiling out of her mind. 

 "Are you ever going to stop calling me that? he asked.

"Nope.

"Charming.

Arie still remembers Kaidan but did not expect him to be on high alert like that Something was off not him but the whole situation was suspicious. 'He's change, Her heart was racing in her chest so fast just thinking about Kaidan it nearly made her chest explode. That was a lucky call that night. Arietta knew one thing. Kaidan was not the same person she kissed long ago. He was different.

**Age: 18**

"Arie?" "It is the time you knew the truth about your mother. Kodlak had given the letter from Lagertha to Arie. Arietta opened the letter and started to read.

_**"My dearest Daughter.** _

_**"As far as you know I am in Sovngarde now. "I'm written this letter to you because it's very important that you know this, "I sorry "I wasn't there for you or haven't been the best mother. "But I did the best I could, "But wasn't given the chance to see you grow up. "But I have always loved you and "I just wish we could be a family, "You, me and your father.** _

_**"Arietta, "Your father is Ulfric Stormcloak. "I was hoping for you to meet him as soon after you were born "But things had changed at this point."** _

_**"I'm hoping you would go looking for him. When you are old enough or he, go looking for you and would want to meet him. "He never knew that I was carrying you in my womb at the time. "It was after the great war that I found out that I was with a child. "I was on my way to Windhelm and I wanted to surprise him. "But before I could I was attacked by bandits and I wanted to protect you while you were still in my womb.** _

_**"Not only, "That I was also taken away by the Thalmor just after when you were born. "I had to visit your grandparents because the letters had stopped coming I found out they had been slaughtered by the Thalmor. "You are the last remaining family member of our clan." "The Hearthgarde Clan.** _

_**"I have tried to survive the torture and the pain and held out as much as I can so I can try and escape, to hold you in my arms once again. "But I can see it's not meant to be. "I realised by written this letter, that this will be my last words to you.** _

_**"My beloved daughter, "So let me tell you this?" you are my daughter and I love you more than life itself. "I will always be by your side even through the hard times, life will be difficult in Skyrim and it's not easy. "You have a bright future ahead of you and a Destiny to play, "Whatever role the God's place you in, "Know that I'm proud of you always. Be strong my little warrior.** _

_**Love Lagertha.** _

_**P.S "This amulet of Talos belonged to your father, "If you wear this, it will protect you.** _

Arie closed the letter and looked at Kodlak.

"Is this true?" she asked nearly crying her eyes out.

"I'm afraid so, lass. "Your mother did not return. She was Imprisoned by the Thalmor and did not survive the immense. "I’m sorry lass you were only a baby at the time when she passed. "But she loved you with all of her heart and every bone in her body. "She was brave and beautiful as you. "I wish I had known her Kodlak?" She took the amulet of Talos and wore it around her neck but kept it well hidden from anyone seeing it on her.

"I have to learn more about my family Heritage. Arietta travelled to Cyrodiil to find out more and her family and herself she discovered. She was the last remaining member of her family the Hearthgarde clan. There she read that The Hearthgarde Clan is a nordic noble family that was founded 200 years ago after the oblivion crisis by a woman who was called Nohria Hearthgarde who was known as the hero of Kvatch, but within her adventuring days she was known as the 7th Champion of Cyrodiil who aided Martin Septim on his quest.

She also visited her grandparents grave, placing flowers on their tombstones. "I wish, "I had known you's all. She said softly. For the next couple of years, she took up simple jobs as a mercenary around Cyrodiil. ****

**Age: 21**

Arietta was wondering the outskirts of Bruma and had been tracking down a criminal who escaped from prison. Kaidan was also adventuring on his own to take down the same criminal he happened to cross paths with Arietta once again. They where both fully grown adults now,  Kaidan took up the job of being a bounty hunter and Arietta, a mercenary. 

Arietta had finally tracked down the criminal but not to far away Kaidan was near.

"Your coming back with me to justify your actions! said Arietta.

No chance! I'd rather die! than go back to prison again said the man.

Out of nowhere Kaidan run up behind the man and killed him with stab in the back with his sword. His blade pierced the mans lungs and air ways he couldn't breath any more he was dead with seconds. Ariettas eyes winded with horror, as blood spill onto her face and armor, he killed him in cold blood this chilled Arie to the bone. She was angry she wanted to spare the mans life and reason with him and bring him back to answer for his crimes. She wasn't one for killing unless it was absolutely necessary and there was no other choice. She stared at the man in front of her who killed him she then recognised him. "Kai! all of her anger disappeared and butterfly where fluttering in her tummy, her affection for Kaidan return in basic term she's smitten by him but as stubborn as she is she would not admit it.

"Arie? what are you doing here?

Oh? Just hunting down criminals and doing odd jobs here and there. "I'm a mercenary now. "I can ask you the same thing?

"There was a bounty on this mans head and I wanted it he said firmly.

"I was told by one of the guards in Bruma to find him but I wasn't planning to kill him but just bring him back alive. "Oh well you beat me too it I wasn't quick enough. 

Kaidan and Arietta headed back to Bruma together and collected the bounty and shared it and after went to the tavern for a few drinks and started chatting. Hours into it Arietta had gotten to carried away with drinking and had a little to much and started flirting with Kaidan.

"Is it me or is it hot in here or is it just you.

"Excuse me? Kaidan raised and eyebrow with a stunned look on his face. Arietta didn't know what she was saying she was intoxicated with all the nord mead she had been drinking. A person who wasn't a nord would of fell flat. 

"You... are"... a"... mystery Kaidan you keep popping in and out of my life don't you think we should do something about it? she asked.

Arietta looked smug she kept of flirting with but Kaidan had enough. Thankfully they booked a room with sperate beds in it for the night. Arietta was pass out on the table from drinking. Kaidan carried her bridle style to the room up stars and took off her armor and put her into bed separated from each other.

"It's a damn good thing your cute however I would of said it otherwise.

The next morning Arietta woke up with drumming in her head. She looked her surroundings and Kaidan was no where to be found. But there was a note on the other bed that said "Read me.

  _ **"Arietta,** _

_**It was nice to catch up with you, But unfortunately I have things to do and place's to be.** _

_**And jobs don't get done themselves see you again soon.** _

_**Kaidan.** _

_**P.S Your cute when you snore.** _

Ariettas eyes winded when he mentioned the word snore. She was then on panic mode. "Oh my gods this is embarrassing! "By Talos I wish I could curl up into a ball and die. But then again he said it was cute. "THAT I"... was cute. Her face turned even more red. That was the last encounter she had with Kaidan until years later. 

 **Age: 25** \- 4th Era, 201

Arie had learned more in Cyrodiil and continued her education. For many years she still loved reading her books. She was taught many fighting styles. She had finally finished her training. Arietta now fights with sword and staff, and spells. She had made many friends and meet many nobles of the Imperial city. She loved the history of the Septim dynasty and the oblivion crisis.  And visited were Martin Septim had turned into a dragon God an avatar of Akatosh. She placed a hand on the statue and said "Thank you?" for saving Tamriel Martin. “I should return to Skyrim." "I haven't been there for 7 years and I have learned everything I needed to know, "Its time to go home.”

She heard news of her father Ulfric Stormcloak had challenged High King Torygg and ends up getting killed by Ulfric. And is wanted for treason, but Arietta won't let her father die by the imperials she knew the sentence of treason, which was death.

"What the hell! she said. "If Ulfric challenged him and, Torygg had accepted, "Torygg should have known what he was getting himself into but then again." "Why did my father not just asked him about declare independence for Skyrim. "Then this whole Civil war wouldn't have happened "But who knows. 

She travelled back to Skyrim ended up walking into an ambush with the Stormcloaks and the Imperials. She had her travelling documents within her bag she readied them to show to the imperials but did not listen, one of the Soldiers ended up knocking her out cold.


	6. Resurrected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus Chapter: Just wanted to say thank you for the Kudos. And the Hits so I have a small surprise for all of you. I decided to make a bonus chapter. I will admit it was hard coming up with a storyline for Lagertha so I made her storyline based on the great war and with my favourite NPC Ulfric Stormcloak.

After Ulfric Stormcloak had escaped from the Embassy. Lagertha Hearthgarde had died while being tortured by Elenwen. But by some miracle, the gods decided to give her another chance. She was resurrected by the gods themselves. But little did Lagertha had known that 18 years had passed.

* * *

A passageway under the Thalmor Embassy. Where Lagertha's body remained untouched and lifeless. Darkness surrounds her nowhere to go or nowhere to turn to. “Where am I?” She said as her voice echoes through the darkness. But nothing came of it. However, a light had shone through the blackness. Lagertha runs towards the light. The light blinded her. Everything went white.

She opened her eyes, Her body was filled with life again. Lagertha took one missive breath her lungs were filled with air. Her heart started to beat harder and faster. Blood flow through her again. She got up, the cold hit her so lightly that it tickled. She looked and hoping for any weapons and armour nearby. However, she came across her stuff which looked like it had been dumped there.

She got herself ready and sat out to go back to Whiterun. Lagertha was pissed, all her memories came flooding back into her mind. But she knew revenge wasn't the answer this time. Lagertha had learned her lesson.  But one name remained in her mind. Which was her daughter “Arietta.

Lagertha had returned to Whiterun pushing pass everyone to get to Jorrvaskr. Lagertha forces herself through the doors. Then yelled on the spot in front of the other companions. “Where is my daughter?” Everyone looked at her and some who knew her gasped. Farkas run to get Kodlak. Even Vilkas tried to calm her down.

Kodlak came running along with Skjor behind him. Just after Arietta left Skyrim to learn more about her mother's bloodline. Kodlak looked at Lagertha in disbelief. “Lagertha? “you're alive? "I thought you have died. “I was Kodlak, But for some strange reason, "I was brought back to life. “I might have been resurrected. “By who I don't know.

“Where's Arietta?” Kodlak. Lagertha asked. She’s in Cyrodiil. Learning more about her bloodline Kodlak answers. “Cyrodiil? Wait what year is this?.

“4E 194 he answered. Lagertha's knees began to buckle. “So 18 years?” I have been dead for 18 long years. “And I didn't get to see my daughter become a woman or watch her grow up.

“Lagertha you need rest. Farkas said firmly. “No! I have been dead long enough. “I need to get to Windhelm and let Ulfric know I'm alive. Lagertha runs out the doors of Jorrvaskr and took a carriage to Windhelm.

Kodlak shakes his head. “That girl is stubborn as ever.” 

* * *

**Hours later.**

Lagertha Hearthgarde arrived in Windhelm with her cloak hiding her face. As she entered the gates of Windhelm she looked around and there in front of her was the Place of Kings. She remembered how Hoag was telling her about the place they lived in.

She entered the place. Straight in front of her was a table full of delicious and tasty looking food to eat. But what caught her eye was the huge stone throne and sitting on it was her beloved Ulfric. She walked up to Ulfric but a man stopped her while on her way to Ulfric. “May I help you? he asked. “Yes, I'm here to see Ulfric. “Do you have an

audience to see the Jarl?. “No. The man in front of her was called Jorleif. And both of them ended up having a shouting match. Ulfric came out of the war room to see what the commotion was. “What is the meaning of this?” he yelled. “My Lord? a woman is here to see you she claims she has something important to tell you. “Let her pass Jorleif. “Yes my lord. “Tell me? what brings you here? Ulfric asked.

Ulfric... She whispered. "No one calls me that unless they know me on a personal level. Tears streamed down her eyes. This was not the man she fell in love with all those years ago. Lagertha remained silent. “TELL ME NOW WOMAN?! the angry Ulfric had said. “FINE! She said Lagertha ends up losing it with him.

Lagertha pulled her cloak hood back. “How for a fact One, I'm your wife to be! “And Don't yell at me for a starter. Ulfric fell onto his back in disbelief.  “Two, I bore you a child and the mother of your own daughter. And THREE! Don't ever disrespect me like that!.

“La?...Lagertha? That's was all that came out of his mouth. Ulfric looked at her, those icy blue eyes and her auburn hair lose yet messy. Ulfric realized it was her. Oh. Lagertha... “How's this even possible I watched you die?. “I was dead for 18 years underneath the Embassy but I guess it was the gods that decided to give me another chance. “I don't care how I'm still alive? “Just as long you still want me by your side? “So Ulfric Stormcloak do you still want to wed me? she asked. “More than anything. he smiled.

Ulfric Stormcloak wedded Lagertha Hearthgarde in private, within the next week. Who is now Lagertha Stormcloak, Lady of Windhelm. Wife of Ulfric Stormcloak. But of course, Lagertha got her happy ending. But there was still the matter of their daughter Arietta. Both of them will work together to find her. Many troubles lie ahead and Ulfric has and an army to build. And Lagertha well she joined the Thieves Guild for the meantime until Arietta comes home.


End file.
